Jayene Kliyn
Jayene Kliyn is one of the people of Burgh de Rott who needs escorting to Paterdomus in Temple Trekking. She is a medium follower, with medium life points and combat stats. She is also a member of the Burgh de Rott militia, specialising in ranged combat. Her basic equipment consists of a longbow made of an unknown type of wood with rune arrows for ammunition, and a Rambler's backpack. She does not seem to be wearing any armour. Upgrades By escorting Jayene on the trek, she will gain levels. She will unlock certain abilities as her level increases: *At level 25, Jayene will gain +1 Attack speed. *At level 50, Jayene will receive Twin fire - which lets her fire two arrows at once. *At level 75, Jayene starts using a Dark bow and Dragon arrows. She will also warn you about what waits along the path and help you by cutting logs and lighting fires. *At level 99, players gain the Ouroboros pouch which acts as unlimited Druid pouches. Training Jayene Jayene is fairly easy to train, especially at lower levels. She could get to level 20 in her first combat event, as long as she does most of the damage. The easiest way to train Jayene is to stand between her and melee monsters, and wait until she attacks it. That way, she will train the most, without getting hit. Ghasts and nail beasts are the easiest to train her on. Swamp snakes are no longer recommended due to their new hard-hitting magic attacks. Note that while giant snails do very little damage on players, their ranged attacks hit far harder on followers and they can easily force Jayene to escape if not paying attention. For Ghasts, the best way to train is to run back to the entrance of the event as soon as it starts. This traps the Ghasts on the trees and rocks, allowing Jayene to range the Ghasts without taking damage. You will also not take any damage. You can also do the same at the 'escape' path. This is effective for any followers who use Ranged or Magic, such as Pazuzu. Trivia *Jayene uses two arrows after the "Twin fire" upgrade regardless of the fact she doesn't have a Dark bow by then. *Jayene is a very easy medium follower to level as she is accurate on all monsters but the snakes, despite them oddly enough being weak to arrows. *Before the Temple Trekking update, she did not have a bow. *Jayene is the only follower using Ranged. *When Jayene helps you cut down trees, she appears to be using her bow as an axe. *Since the combat update, there is currently an audio glitch where when she attacks, she fires her bow but makes a punching sound. This hasn't been fixed yet, and a similar audio glitch also exists with Pazuzu and Zachory Bragg. *She fires her dark bow 3 times as fast as a player can, but her hits are significantly lower than what a player can land with the bow, and she cannot use any abilities at all. Assuming the player uses rune arrows, however, her damage per minute is roughly the same. Players can easily outdamage her using a simple ability rotation with a crystal bow or even their own dark bow with dark arrows.